1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical devices and, more particularly, is concerned with a urine collection device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Urine collection devices have been described in the related art, however, none of the related art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,169 dated May 20, 1980, Dale disclosed a urine collection device. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,637 dated Sep. 15, 1992, Bressler, et al., disclosed a female urine collection apparatus. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,571,817 dated Mar. 23, 1971, Gosnell disclosed a urine specimen collector.
While these urine collection devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described.